Abaddon the Despoiler
"Your promises mean nigh to your people, Arbiter. The only promise you can make to them is that Khorne may yet hear their screams!" - Abaddon during his attack on Sanghelios Ezekiel Abaddon, now known better as Abaddon the Despoiler and the Tyrant of Barbathac, is a Chaos Lord, Champion, and the Warmaster of Chaos Undivided. He was once the captain of the Luna Wolves 1st company, during which time he was among the most honorable of their chapter. History Early History and Notch-Herobrine War It is not entirely known when Abaddon was born, or when he was recruited by the Space Marines. Assuming he was alive and a member of the Luna Wolves prior to 10,000 AS, he was one among hundreds of Luna Wolves to turn against the UHG and side with the Confederacy. When the Union was founded in 15,483 AS, the 9 chapters that sided with the Confederacy were allowed entry into Notch's new government. By this time, Abaddon had ascended through the Luna Wolves' ranks and become the captain of the 1st company, and one of Horus' most favorable warriors. After Horus' death at the hands of Herobrine, Abaddon was distraught to hear of his father's demise. Nevertheless, he chose to remain loyal to the Union's cause. Betrayal In 21,294 AS, a little while after the end of the Creeperion War, Abaddon was starting to see Notch as a weak leader, especially since he had lived knowing the powerful Confederate leaders during the Notch-Herobrine War. One day, Notch was visiting the Luna Wolves' homeworld of Elysium to give a speech at the capitol. Abaddon had gathered 39 Space Marines from the Luna Wolves and Sons of Horus chapters, and had struck a deal with an Insurrectionist group. Abaddon planned a coup d'etat, so that he may seize control of the Union and be a stronger ruler than Notch ever was. When Abaddon and his allies attacked the area, Notch sent the loyalist Luna Wolves to stop them. Abaddon and his followers were driven out of the system, but at the cost of an entire Luna Wolves company. Abaddon, the traitorous Space Marines, and the Insurrectionist faction fled to a planet at the far edge of the Revian Sector. Abaddon then used his own DNA to begin production of lots of gene seed, in an attempt to build his own army. However, still technically being in Union space, he could not draw attention to himself, so he and his followers left the planet and headed for the Adrarian Pass. Claiming Barbathac Within surprisingly short time, they found a temporary route through the Warp rift to a world called Barbathac, located close to the center of the Pass. This world, which was lush and green at the time, was home to a race of peaceful elemental beings. Abaddon sent a small team of Space Marines and separatist troops to the surface to examine the area. The inhabitants greeted the newcomers, seeking an alliance. But rather than meet a friendly newcomer, the inhabitants were instantly met with violence. For a few days, the Insurrectionists waged a war against the Barbathanians, who were certain they could repel the invaders given enough time. Abaddon decided that it was time to use the last resort weapon: the Planet Killer, a heavily modified Titan-class cruiser capable of ripping a world in half. Once Abaddon's forces were called back to the fleet, the Planet Killer unleashed its fury upon Barbathac, ripping the planet apart and destroying the remaining inhabitants. The half of the planet that remained managed to retain a habitable atmosphere, and the newly formed asteroid fields offered myriad resources to use to build cities, ships, weapons, and armor. Building the Black Legion Now having claimed a world far from the reaches of the Union, Abaddon could now build his army. After a few centuries, the Insurrectionist population had rapidly risen into the billions. The settlers began looking to the worship of the Chaos Gods, and Abaddon himself accepted the religion. He claimed himself a warmaster of Chaos Undivided. Abaddon's new legion of Chaos Space Marines were painted black and gold, now known as the Black Legion, and claimed themselves the true successors of Horus Lupercal. Abaddon and the Black Legion would occasionally strike against various Alliance planets, in an attempt to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent and spread the word of the Primordial Truth. The Black Crusade Around 23,293 AS, the battlefleets of the Tethra Sector began to encounter Abaddon's warfleets. Soon, Abaddon appeared within the Planet Killer, and a massive Warp storm surrounded the sector, preventing reinforcements from entering. Abaddon planned to either sway the sector's population to the worship of Chaos, or to wipe it out. Either way, he would have taken out a large chunk of the Union's population and given Chaos a major advantage in Abaddon's grand schemes, had he succeeded. After a full year, the Warp storm dissipated, and Notch had to take entire warfleets into the sector to repel the invasion. Abaddon finally fled after his attempt to destroy Manipularis, the sector's capital, failed. Despite his failure, he had scarred parts of the sector, and it would take over 200 years for the sector to fully recover from this horror. The Ilios War Prior to the Ilios War, Abaddon came across a growing civilization of Inhumans known as the Ilios Conglomerate. Abaddon was approached by their administrative leader, Daleth Calloman, who asked Abaddon to join him. While at first Abaddon thought it pathetic and wanted to kill Calloman, he was greeted by the psychic presence of Be'Lakor, a Daemon Prince who was the true ruler of the Conglomerate. Upon realizing the Conglomerate's true purpose, Abaddon joined. When he came to the world of Kaleth, he saw that its inhabitants were celebrating the coming of another Chaos God, a supposed "She Who Thirsts", a god of hedonism, pain, excess, and pleasure. Abaddon sought to explore their newfound belief in this soon-to-be god and founded a new warband within the Black Legion, known as the Children of Torment, composed of Noise Marines similar to those of the Emperor's Children traitor warbands on Kaleth at the time. Abaddon made himself at home on the world of Juruthac. When the Alliance fleets entered the Ilios System, Abaddon himself headed the Ilios Warfleet, sending out psychic emanations from Be'Lakor that attacked the more psionic minds, particularly Terran, Zerg, Protoss, San'Shyuum, and even some Sangheili. Abaddon also began taunting the Alliance, threatening them with death, enslavement, and damnation. After the attack on Juruthac, Abaddon fled within his flagship, the Planet Killer. He managed to save the Children of Torment warband, and brought them back to Barbathac. Post-Ilios War Following the end of the Ilios War, Abaddon made some minor attacks, but nevertheless maintained his ferocity. He even openly attacked the Sangheili's homeworld, Sanghelios, to try and kill the Arbiter and tear the Covenant apart. Whilst attacking Sanghelios, he came across a San'Shyuum named the Prophet of Aversion, who wished to be taken to the Crystal Labyrinth so that Tzeentch may aid him in taking over the Covenant. While Abaddon despised the Prophet's worship of only one god, he saw this as an opportunity to gain a major ally in his war against the galaxy. He reluctantly agreed to take the Prophet to the center of the Adrarian Pass, so that he might enter the Warp and find the Realm of Chaos himself. During the 31st millennium, the Arbiter claimed to have encountered Atriox, a Jiralhanae who had founded the Banished and was believed to have been dead for the last few thousand years. In reality, Atriox was resurrected by Abaddon and tasked with conquering Covenant-controlled Jiralhanae colonies. Luckily, a combined force of both the Terran and Union fleets, Atriox's conquest was halted, causing him to disappear. Any Jiralhanae swayed to Atriox were either re-educated or incarcerated. However, Atriox was still at large, the remainder of the Banished now bearing the mark of the Black Legion. Abaddon and a Black Legion warfleet once led an assault against the Dwarfen. The Black Legion, however, failed and fled back to the Pass. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Union Canon